


Lost in memory

by Chocolatez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatez/pseuds/Chocolatez
Summary: Sans remembers the resets....Not that it matters, really.just a random fic about sans and his troubles and his messed up memory





	Lost in memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to SAVE the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666762) by [talkingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup). 



> I just write out my random ideas
> 
> also tell me if i should add any more tags

Sans wakes up, in a clean, good bed...?

He rubs his skull, and remembers. He's on the surface. _right,_  he thinks.

He continues to lie in bed, because why not. More rest for him. Besides, Papyrus will wake him up anyway. He tries to remember what happened yesterday.

_hanging out with toriel? no, not that. that was last reset. something interesting happened... oh right. undyne came over and played some sports video game. Yeah, it was that._

He lies in his new bed for about two minutes before Papyrus calls for his name. He silently begins reviewing information in his head.  _about two years, I think, since  we've left the underground. no, three. never mind, it was two. yeah. two._

Sans puts on his hoodie that Papyrus left for him (Freshly cleaned!), and his shorts (Cleaned yesterday, but never mind that.)

He puts on his slippers and shortcuts downstairs, because why spend extra energy into walking?

Papyrus already prepared breakfast, and of course, what else could it be but pasta? Every time they get to the surface Papyrus is/was so amazed by all the kinds of pasta. Sans was quite amazed at first, but he lost interest soon after a couple resets. He keeps acting excited for him though.

"SANS! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?"

"uhhh..." He take the smartphone out of his pocket. Smartphones were still amazing things to Sans."december 25th. oh. christmas?"

_so that means undyne came last pacifist route._

"YES! AND SANTA SENT US GIFTS! LETS GO OPEN THEM!"

"papyrus, wait." Usually they would open them together."shouldn't we open them with undyne, alph, tori, asgore, and the kiddo?"

"SANS! YOU HAVE ACTUALLY MADE A GOOD SUGGESTION FOR ONCE!" _y_ _ou mean for the, like thousandth time?_

"thanks. i'll call them"

Sans gets up and gets onto the couch, because it's more comfortable than a dining table chair. He calls everyone and they're all coming. Since they don't live too far away, Sans opts to just wait outside. The cold is kind of uncomfortable. but he doesn't have skin, or nerves for that matter, so Sans is fine.

Around five minutes later, all of Sans' friends were in his sight.

For some reason Sans has a bad feeling.  _maybe the kid will "accidentally" kill us, like in one of the other timelines._

They have a good morning to afternoon, and Sans even forgot about the feeling.

Everybody was leaving, and Sans and Papyrus waved while they left.

Sans noticed a guy staring at his leaving friends. He had something in his hands.  _well that's new._

Sans looked closer. It was aimed at Frisk's head."ohh no, no nononononono nopenopenope. nope." He teleported behind the assassin and was about to knock the gun out of his hands before he shot the gun.

Sans picked up the killer's soul- _Kindness, how ironic_ -and threw him far away, because he didn't have a lot of time. He rushed over to his friends."frisk!"

"Sans! oh no, Sans! Frisk was shot! No, not another one...." Cried Toriel.

"Frisk... oh no nononononononono...." Alphys looked even worse than when that time when flowey told everyone about the amalgamates.

Undyne stared in shock.

Asgore looked the least terrified, but Sans knew very well how to hide feelings, and Asgore was the second best at it.

Sans stared at Frisk in horror, not because Frisk was dead, but it was because he felt nothing for him/her.


End file.
